guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
激戰記事錄 2006/07/27
Visitors from Afar:The Paragon and the Dervish I have received most excellent news. It seems that travelers from distant lands will be arriving in the Battle Isles this weekend to compete or against local residents. I am not at all familiar with the professions of these voyagers. However, I spoke with a local ferry captain who claims to have run into some of these strange tourists before. He shared with me what knowledge he had. According to my source, we should expect to see soldiers belonging to two new professions this weekend. The first is a grand war commander known as a Paragon. From witness accounts, these fearless leaders wield throwing spears and serve as exceptional backline commanders. The Paragon uses shouts and chants—similar to those of a Warrior—to rally his troops and enhance their combat abilities. Paragons can be identified by their elaborate, ornamental armor and the large spears they wield in combat. Their armor designs have a certain angelic quality, and this is fitting because—according to my source—those who follow the path of the Paragon are looked upon as the guardian angels of the Elonian people, forever fighting to protect the residents of their homeland. The second profession you might notice amongst our visitors is the Dervish. From early reports, Dervishes appear to be some sort of religious warriors. They wield devastating scythes that allow them to tear through hordes of enemies in a single swing, and use mysterious new forms of magic to strengthen their attacks. While they have exceptional melee abilities, they do not wear heavy armor like that of a Warrior, but rather rely on their wit and reflexes to defend themselves. They are easy to spot, as they always cover their heads with hoods to show respect for the gods. Their tie to the gods is so strong, in fact, they can actually take the form of an Avatar of one of the gods, which is said to give the Dervish a unique advantage for a short time. Their devotion seems to be on par with that of the Monks of these parts, so I look forward to meeting these fellow servants of the gods. Make your way to the Battle Isles this weekend and welcome these new combatants! Let us hope this is the beginning of good diplomatic ties with their nations and, perhaps, opportunities for us to pay a visit to their mysterious homelands. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Guild Emblemers Prepare to Expand Selection I was given a most exciting assignment this week. I was tasked with delivering the templates for many new guild emblems to every Guild Emblemer in Tyria and Cantha. As a reward for my completed task, I have been permitted to share information about these new Emblems with you. There are quite a few new options being added to the already expansive variety of Guild Emblems, and many of these new emblems are a bit unorthodox. One in particular features a buck-toothed beast that seems to have some sort of bashing weapon for a tail. While the creature itself is peculiar in its form, the style in which the emblem itself is designed is outright bizarre. Many other emblems also feature animals, including lions, turtles, snakes, and even one that closely resembles the all-knowing Frog. It seems those who follow the amphibious prophet’s words will finally have a way to show respect for their favorite cold-blooded seer. Along with emblems that resemble animals, there are also many that show other forms of nature such as trees, plants, and flowers. I am told these new designs should be available to both Canthans and Tyrians within the next few days. If you wish to don one of these new emblems, you would be wise to petition your guild leader soon, for the Emblemers will no doubt be very busy over the next few weeks. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Random Acts of Kindness I spent much of this week traveling across Tyria and Cantha speaking with local Guild Emblemers. While visiting the many cities in which they reside, I also came across several noteworthy acts of kindness. Before starting on my adventure, I went to pick up a most important message from Kumiko—The Monastery's resident Emblemer—that I was asked to deliver to others of his trade. After our conversation, I noticed Captain Mobytwo offering his services as a Warrior to any students who might need a veteran escort. With the rising dangers of the plague on the island, the students of the Monastery could use as much help as possible. Once I made the crossing to Tyria, I saw many soldiers attempting to find the arenas to take advantage of the extra blessings Balthazar was offering. Before I had a chance to aid them myself, Rotting Grape led them toward the ferry that shuttles residents from Lion's Arch to the Battle Isles. His helpful directions were greatly appreciated. Upon arriving in Ascalon City and delivering Kumiko's letter to Baron Egan, the local Guild Emblemer, I witnessed A Prodigal giving away piles of weapons to less experienced soldiers in the ruined city. Much thanks should be given for his aid in re-equipping the soldiers of the Army of Ascalon. My trip was most successful, and these acts of kindness made it that much better. Thanks to all of you, and to all those whose kind acts I did not witness as well.